In The Moment
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: *OneShot* Alex & Kelly have a past. One neither of them liked to talked about. What happens when Alex makes a trip back home to see his mother only to run into his ex. Who has a secret of her own. *Bad Summary* Please Read.


_**A/N: Okay, so this couple is starting to become one of favorites.**_

_**But it has nothing on Kelly/Justin.**_

_**XXX**_

_**This will be the first of hopefully many Kelly/Alex stories. **_

_**(fingers crossed)**_

_**XXX**_

_**5 Years Ago**_

_**(so this part will be italics)**_

_'You know I don't like you. Don't you Alex.' Paul said to his little girls boyfriend_

_'Yes Sir.' Alex said to him. 'You have made it perfectly clear everyday for the past two years.' he added._

_'Are you trying to be smart with me boy.' Paul asked the teen boy._

_'No Sir. Just stating the facts.' Alex replied._

_Alex had known that Paul never liked since the first day Kelly brought him home to meet her parents. He just never fully understood why. He thought that maybe it was because since Kelly was the only child, they were just over-protective of her. Which he understood. Alex would be the same way, if he had a daughter as smart and beautiful and talented as Kelly was. But he figured that wasn't the case. Paul had never tried to hide his animosity. Even when Kelly was around._

_'I'm just going to cut to the chase Alex. I want you gone. Out of my daughters life. Foor good.' Paul said to the young man._

_Alex coulnd't believe what he was hearing. Didn't Paul care about what Kelly wanted._

_'I'm sorry sir, but the only way that is going to happen is if Kelly makes me.' he told his girlfriends father._

_'I know you think you love her and that she thinks she loves you, but you are to young to understand what love is.' Paul shot at him._

_'Me and Kelly have been together for two years. I think that means something. At least to me and Kelly.' Alex shot back._

_'Don't get an attitdue with me boy. I will lay out.' Paul shot back._

_Alex had become mute. He had made a promise to his girlfriend that no matter what her father said or did, he would never strike the older man. Alex was a man of his word. Something he was damn proud of._

_'With all do respect Mr. Levesque, I love you daughter. I have never done anything to hurt her. I just want to know why you don't like the fact that me and her are together.' he asked._

_'Don't get me wrong Alex, your a nice and decent guy. But you are not for my daughter. Kelly has dreams of becoming a doctor. You will just hold her back.' he told the young man._

_'How will my love and support for her hold her back.' Alex asked her father._

_'How do you plan on supporting her huh. She will make more money in one year than you ever can. How will it feel to know that you can't support her. God forbid she ends up pregnant.' Paul shot at him._

_Alex coulnd't help but know that Paul was right. Alex was smart, but no where near as smart as Kelly. He didn't have the grades to go to some fancy college and get a fancy degree. He barely got into community college. But everytime Alex had asked Kelly about it, she had told him that it didn't matter to her. But it did matter to him. Alex was raised by a single parent. His mother. Even though the society had just accepted it, some people didn't. Paul was one of them._

_'I'm willing to pay you a good amount of money. To just leave and never contact Kelly again.' Paul said to him._

_Alex watched as Kelly's father pulled out his checkbook and started writing something. He didn't know what to do. Although Paul had a point. How could he be a man when Kelly would be making more money than him. His mother raised him better than that. But he still couldn't help but feel like he would be betraying Kelly. He knew if he did this, she would never forgive him. But if this made her go for her dream and to become a doctor. Than it was worth. He would rather spend a lifetime knowing she hate him for leaving her, than have her hating him for holding her back._

_'I'll give you a check for five thousand dollars right now. All you have to do is go home pack and leave. Don't tell anyone your leaving. Except your mom.' Paul told him. 'After you get settled somewhere, contact my personal line here at my job and I will send you another check for five thousand. Do we have a deal?' he asked the young man._

_Alex didn't say anything. He was going through his mind on what to do. He loved Kelly, he really did. He just didn't want to be reason why she never went to medschool. He couldn't handle it if she despised him for it._

_'We have a deal.' Alex said to his girlfriends father. 'On one condition.' he added._

_'Good. What is it?' Paul asked._

_Paul was hoping that it wouldn't be to let him talk to Kelly._

_'I want you to look after my mom. I don't know if you know it, but she was recently diagnosed with breast cancer.' Alex old the older man._

_'Yes, I am aware. Kelly told me. I am offering to pay her hospitals bills and her treatments also. All you have to do is leave town.' Paul added. 'Do we still have a deal?' he asked._

_He knew Paul was desperate when he offered to pay for his mother's hospital bills. There was no way he could pass this up. His mother needed the treatment. He knew what he had to do._

_'Yes. We still have a deal.' Alex said but none to thrilled._

_He hated that he would have to leave Kelly, but he had to do it. He just hoped that she would forgive him._

**_Later that night_**

**_With Alex_**

_I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was leaving the best thing that has ever happened to me all because her father paid me off. I never felt so low in my life. I knew that once Kelly found out the truth, and not the version would no doubt make up, she would be furious. Not just at me, but also her father. _

_He knew he shouldn't do this, but he decided to sit down and write Kelly a letter. _

**_Dear Kelly, You know I love you, which is why write this letter to you is killing me inside. If you are reading this, than I already left town. I did this for you. I hope that one day you can forgve me for it. But I couldn't handle it if I was a reason holding you back from your dream. I love you and hope that you can find happiness in your future. I know that this will be asking to much, but would you look after my mother. Love Alex._**

_I hoped this would be enough for her. I sat it on the dresser next to bed right by the picture of me and her on our first anniversary. I debated on whether or not I should take the picture with me. But decided against it. I already have some in my bag. Along with the one in my wallet._

_Thankfully my mom wasn't home. Nor would she be anytime soon. She had went out with her friends and wouldn't be home to late tomorrow mourning. _

**_Dear Mom, if you are reading this, I want you to know. I left town. I am sorry for not telling you about it. But just so you know, it wasn't a rash decsion. I know this a bad time for leaving, but I couldn't take it anymore. The stress of having to help take care of you is to over-whelming for me. I just want you to know that I love you. Please keep an eye for Kelly. Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. Love your son, Alex. P.S. There is a note for Kelly up in my room._**

_I left for my mom on the kitchen table. Somewhere I knew she would look and see it._

_Before leaving the house, I took one last look at the only home I knew. I would miss this house. Every good memory happened in this house. The best memory was in my bedroom. It was with Kelly. It was a few days after our first anniversary. Kelly was spending the night at my house since she had just gotten into another arguement with her father. We watching a movie. The Notebook. I think. Neither one of had planned on it, but it happened. It was the first time we had sex. It was amazing. She had been a virgin. Unlike myself. _

**_Present Day_**

**_With Kelly_**

Another hard day at work. Man did I hate my job. I can't believe that after spending over a hundred thousand dollars on school that I would regret becoming a child psycologist. It wasn't the kids that I hated, it was the parents. They acted like I didn't know how to do job.

"Hey Kelly." I heard my best friend Eve say from behind me.

"Hey Eve. How's it going?" I asked her.

Every day after work me and Eve would stop at Starbucks and have a coffee and maybe muffin or something. It was a daily routine Unless something happened with Alex and I had to get him from school early.

"Good. Although, I am thinking that becoming a OB-GYN was mistake." she said with a slight puff.

"Why?" I asked the latina woman.

"Because I hate it when women come in and they think I don't know what I am doing." she said to me.

"I know what you mean. I had a mother earlier who bitched at me because I had to call Child Protective Services." I told her.

"Again." she asked me.

"Yeah. That's one of the many things I hate about working with kids." I told her.

"I thought you loved your job and working with kids." Eve asked me.

"I do love my job and working with kids, but I hate it when I have to call CPS because a kid is being abused." I admitted to her.

"Could it have anything to do with Alex being gone for ten years." she asked.

I didn't have anything to say. Maybe she had a point. Alex was the reason why I had wanted to work with kids.

"So how is my godson doing in school?" she asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

"He is doing good. He starts baseball next weekend." I told her.

"Like father like son huh." Eva said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. The scary thing is, Alex is just as good as his dad." I told her.

"I be. But is that a good thing?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. It just hurts to know that he is so much like his dad, but his dad couldn't give a damn about him." I told her.

"I know sweetie. But if he loved you, he would have stayed. Wouldn't he." she said to me.

"I don't know anymore. I still think my dad had something to do with it." I told her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Well everyone knew how much my father hated Alex." I told her.

"Yeah I know. But come on Kelly, your dad loved you up until the day he passed. Do you honestly think he would ruin your happiness." she asked me.

I didn't have to answer that question. Eve and I had been best friends since we were in preschool. She knew me better than anyone else.

"Your right. Stupid question." she said with a laugh.

I looked at my watch and reaized that if I want to be at Alex's school in time for his parent/teacher confress, I would have to leave now.

"Sorry to cut this shot, but I have to be at Alex's school in twenty minutes." I told Eve.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah. Just have a confress with his teacher. They do this every three months are so. Just to keep the parents intouch with their kids teachers." I told her.

I gave Eve money to cover my hal of the bill before getting in my car and heading off to my son's school.

I just hoped that Alex hadn't brought up his dad again. He was getting to the point to where h started asking about Alex. I had only told him bits and peices. But never showed him any of the pictures. In case Alex had decided to come back. Which I was hoping that he would, but then also wished he wouldn't. It has been five years since I seen the father of my son. He left without so much as a goodbye. Just a letter.

I made to Alex's school with five minutes to spear. I couldn't wait to hear what his teacher had to say.

**_With Alex_**

**_Returning to town_**

It's been five long years since I stepped foot in my hometown. Not a day goes by that I don't think about what would have happened had I not left. The only reason I was hear is to see my mom before she died. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into Kelly. Or her father for that matter. I had made a promise to Paul that I would never return. But I didn't care. I had left my mom five years ago, when she had just been diagnosed with breat cancer. I had called and talked to her a couple times a week. But not once did I ask her about Kelly.

I didn't want to know if she had moved on and found someone else. My heart hoped that she was still in love with me. But after the way I left, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me.

"Well if it isn't Mr Runaway Alex Riley in the flesh." I heard someone say to my right.

I turned and was shocked to see Eve Torres standing there. She was Kelly's best friend. Had been since she preschool. She looked good. Nothing about her changed. Still looked like a teenager.

"Hey Eve." I said walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me sounding everybit annoyed as I expected her to be.

"I'm here to see my mom before she passes." I told her looking down.

"Oh ok. I'm glad you came to see her. She has missed you since you left." she told me.

"How's Kelly?" I asked her.

"Like you care about she is doing." she shot at me.

"Hey Mike who is this?" I heard my best friend Mike ask from behind me.

"Mike this is Eve. Eve, this is my friend Mike, and his girlfriend Maryse." I said introducing them. "We work together." I added.

"Really now. So you did something with your life. Impressive." Eve shot at me.

I could hear Mike and Maryse laugh behind me. This was the reason why I didn't want them to come.

"Yeah. I am a wrestler now. I work with the WWE." I told her.

"Like I care what you are doing." she shot at me.

She was about to leave but I was able to stop her.

"I know this is asking a bit much but can just tell me how Kelly is doing." I asked her. "I need to know." I pleaded.

I could tell that she was debating on telling me or not. She had something to hide. Or maybe it was Kelly.

"She is doing good. She is a child psycharist now." she told me.

"Really. So she lived her dream." I said to her.

"Yeah no thanks to you though." shot at me.

"Evie please." I pleaded with her.

"Don't you Evie me. You lost the right to call me that the day you left." she yelled at me. "Do you even know what Kelly went through after you left." she added.

I didn't know anything. I just shook my head and contiuned to watched her.

"She tried to kill herself Alex." she told me.

"Why would she do that?" I asked her.

"Because she loved you Alex. You were her everything. It didn't help that shortly after you left, she found out her dad passed and that she was pregnant." Eve spat me.

The last part stumbled around in my brain. Kelly was pregnant.

"Wait what do you mean pregnant?" I asked her.

Eve locked shocked. I was pretty sure that she didn't mean to let that part slip.

"Eve tell me the truth. What do you mean Kelly was pregnant?" I said yelling at her.

"It doesn't concern you Alex. So leave it be." she said then walked away.

I was still so shocked as to hearing the news about Kelly that I didn't even go after Eve to find out the rest.

"Who is this Kelly chick and what is going on?" Mike asked me.

I turned to look at my best friend and his girlfriend. I never really did tell the the whole truth as to what happened five years ago. I didn't want to tell everyone. Least of all Mike and Maryse. But I went ahead and did it anyways.

**_XXX_**

**_With Kelly_**

I was sitting with my son in the same diner that we always went to on Friday's nights. It was owned by Eve's parents.

But this time wasn't like every normal friday night dinner.

Eve had called earlier and said she need to talk to me. Immediatley.

I coulnd't put my mind as to what it could be about. Maybe she meet someone and wanted me and Alex to meet him.

"Kelly, I'm glad your here. We need to talk." Eve said walking over to our table sound out of breathe.

"Eve calm down. What's wrong?" I asked laughing at the way she was acting.

"Kelly this is not something to laugh at. Alex is back in town." she told me.

I was taking a sip of my water but when she said that my son's father was in town, I spit my drink out.

I couldn't belive what she had just told me. No way was back in town.

"Eve are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I saw him after you left Starbucks earlier. H ewas with two other people. Mike and Maryse. H esaid he workes with them." she told me.

I couldn't believe this. After five years, he decides to come back now. I knew why he was in town. His mother didn't have long to live.

"There's more." she said to me.

I saw the look in her eyes.

"Eve, plese tell me you didn't tell him about Alex?" I asked her.

"I din't exactly tell him, but I may have let it slip about you being pregnant after he left." she said to me.

I knew Eve didn't mean to. I could tell that it was eating her up inside that she let it slip.

"Eve it's okay." I told my best friend. "I'm not mad." I added.

"Your not. But why?" she asked me.

Alex must have seen the tears in her eyes, because he got up from his seat next to me, walked over to Eve, climbed up in her lap and hugged her.

"It's okay Aunt Evie." Alex said to her.

I was about to say something when something or someone caught my eye. I watched in horror as Alex walked though the front door of the dinner.

I looked over and noticed that both my son and Eve were looking the same exact direction.

Then I seen who the other two people Eve was talking about. Mike was a good looking guy, but he wasn't my type. But the girl he was with, Maryse, I guess, was beautiful.

"Hey Kelly." I heard Alex say to me.

I just looked at him. Not saying a word. I closed my eyes hoping I was in a dream or something.

"Alex." was all I could say.

I never knew how I would react when I saw him again. Nor did I ever want to. I know it may seem but I was hoping that I would never have to. I know that would be wrong. Exspecialy since he is Alex's father and all, but that was how I felt.

"Can we talk?" was all he asked me.

"Have you seen your mom yet?" was all I asked.

"Yeah. Just left the hospital. She said that I would find you here on friday nights." he said looking at Alex who was still sitting in Eve's lap.

"You didn't answer me question Kelly." he said to me.

"And you wonder why?" I shot at him giving him a dirty look.

He didn't say anythign just looked from me to Alex.

"Eve, Mike, Maryse, will you all excuse us. Please." he said to three.

I looked at Eve and pleaded to her with my eyes to not leave me alone with him, but she didn't listen.

"Do you want me to take Alex with me or leave him here?" she asked both us.

I just looked at Alex to see what he would say.

"Take him with you. I can see him later." he said to her. He remained where he was and watched as Eve walked out of the dinner with his friends.

"What made you come back here Alex?" I asked looking down at my drink.

"Like I told Eve, I wanted to see my mother before she passed." he said to me. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." he added.

I looked at him like he was stupid. I knew him and my dad never liked it each other. Neither one kept it a secret.

"Don't play stupid with me Alex. I know you hated my dad." I shot at him.

"I didn't hate our dad. I just didn't like him." he said to me.

I just looked at him. In five years that he has gone, nothing about him changed. He was still as handsome as ever.

"So what do you do Alex?" I asked him.

"I'm a wrestler now. Work in the WWE." he told me.

_**XXX**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Kelly and Alex had spent the hour or so talking about their lives. Kelly had even told Alex that she knew that her father paid him to leave.

'Look Kelly, I never used that money." Alex told her.

Kelly didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Look Alex it doesn't matter if you did or not. That fact is, you took the money." she said to him.

"I know. There is nothing I can say or do to make it up to you. And I am not making any excuse for myself either. I just want a second chance. I want to get to know my son." he said to her.

Alex could see all the pain and hurt in Kelly's eyes. It killed him inside to know that it was all because of him.

"Why now?" she asked him. "Why after five years did you have to come back?" she asked again with the tears runnign down her cheecks.

Alex didn't know what to say. But he knew what he wanted to do. He moved from sitting across from her to slidding in next to her. He used his left hand to make her look at him.

Kelly was just as gorgeous today than the day he left. Nothing about her changed. And he still loved her. He tried dating other women, but none of the compared to Kelly.

So he did what he dreamed about everynight and day for the past five years. He kissed her.

_**XXX**_

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

It's been one year since Alex made his appereance back in town. And things changed. For the good. Alex had convinced Kelly to come on the road with him. Along with Little A. Both Kelly and Alex had sat down and talked to their son. They had explained the whole situation to him. Even the part of Paul paying Alex off. It had taken Little A while to start calling Alex dad, but he got used to.

Alex loved hearing that word. The first RAW they was on, Alex couldn't help but show them off. Everyone was shocked about hearing that Aex was a father and even more shocked to see Kelly. EVeryone had said they didn't understand how he could get someone as beautiful as her.

Kelly and Maryse had become close friends. At least once a week the two, along with Eve would hang out. They mostly went to Starbucks like Kelly and Eve used to.

Alex had talked Eve, Maryse, and Mike into watching Little A for the night. He planned on taking Kelly out. Just the two of them. Something they haven't been able to yet. Kelly had wanted both Alex's to get used to each before anything. And judging by the close bond that the two are starting to form, Kelly would say it was working.

Alex planned on asking Kelly to marry him. He was just hoping that she would be able to say yes. They had been working out their problems. Alex had taken Kelly to show her the new house he bought. It was only a few hours from his old childhood home. But it was bigger. It had five rooms instead. He didn't tell Kelly why. Just yet.

He had then taken her back to her appartment she had in their hometown. He had made her dinner and rented a special movie. _The Notbook._ To some people it may not mean anything, but it did to them.

"Kelly, you know I love you right." he said to her.

"Alex, what are getting at?" she asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Kelly, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Kelly had a loss for words. All she could do was nodd in agreement.


End file.
